The Wartime Chronicles
by vertigo.jm
Summary: Remus and Harry have found true love during such desperate times of war, but just as soon they have to leave each other to play the respective parts they were asked to play in the war. HPRL. Slash.
1. Part I: Confusion

**Part I of the Wartime Chronicles**

**Confusion**

By Vertigo

Harry was spending a few days at Grimmauld Place resting, he just had returned from the Dursley's and was yet to visit Godric's Hollow. He knew that one trip would take a lot out of him physically and especially emotionally. So he was spending a few weeks with everyone's favorite werewolf and building up the strength to follow through with his other plans for summer.

Ron and Hermione despite wanting to be with him couldn't. Harry told them both they needed to stay with their family's before going Horcrux hunting. They might not see them for a very long time after all. So Hermione returned to her Dentist parents and Ron went back to the Burrow. They'd leave just after Bill's wedding which would take place at the twentieth of august, six weeks from now.

Every member of the Order had been invited for the wedding and a happy mood swallowed everyone whole, everyone but Harry that is. He was relieved that everyone could find happiness at times like these, but truthfully he really couldn't understand them. Dumbledore had just died, the Death Eater attacks increased with each passing day, people were found soulless and wandering in the streets. Harry just didn't have it in his heart to smile any longer. And many of his friends noticed that although they refrained from saying anything.

Everything in his life went wrong one way or the other these days. Nothing was ever simple with him, and he really meant nothing. Out of everything that had been going on lately what perturbed Harry the most was his sudden lack of interest in Ginny. They wrote and she always begged for him to come see her, so they could talk, but Harry gave one excuse after the other. He didn't find it in himself anymore to care for her as nothing more than a wonderful person and good friend. The passion he once had when he thought about her had been misplaced.

Misplaced being the correct word yes, it had not ceased to be, although most of the time he really wish it had. No, his attention was now directed to somewhere else entirely, someone else entirely. As the days passed by one by one, slowly dragging themselves, Harry came in terms with the ache he felt in his heart every time his eyes sought one Remus Lupin. And he saw him too often, they spent great part of their days together; Harry felt as if he was slowly loosing his mind.

The dam that held his feelings at bay was cracking slowly and Harry was scared like he'd never been before. Of course he did the only thing he knew how to do best, he hid in his room, wallowing in his self pity and hoping Remus wouldn't come looking for him too often or else he'd have to tie mouth shut in order to keep himself from spilling all his feelings for the man who now held his heart.

He was sitting at the bed, his back to the head post, his knees drawn to his chest and his arms encircling them tightly. Harry thought back on his days with Remus inside his house and wondered why exactly he acquired this sudden interest in the man and why he couldn't control his heart. If he had been capable of doing so things would've been so much easier. But he couldn't deny that it wasn't hard to fall for the man, Remus was the most lovable person, he had a caring soul; he was by his side no matter what, no questions asked. But he was dating Tonks, and of course first and foremost he had been one of his father's best friends and twice his age.

A chocked sob escaped his throat without his permission but it was this sob that made him realize he was crying in the first place. Everything had never been so confusing ever in his life but it had never been so clear before either. Harry at almost seventeen, had finally fallen in love. He was in love with the most caring person he'd ever find but this person couldn't be any more out of bounds. He wondered what his parents would think of him if they'd been here to see him and another shuddering sob escaped him with this thought.

He was disgusted with himself; his werewolf friend was taking care of him with parental love, but Harry couldn't help to think about the muscles Remus had acquired during his nights as a werewolf and those golden eyes that seemed to call out his name as they radiated with care and love. Care and love that he did not deserve, care and love that were nothing but fatherly concern.

Harry continued to sob and this, along with the smell of salty tears called attention of the other occupant of the house, who had been brooding in the library wondering what was troubling the young youth he cared so much for.

Harry's sounds drowned out the sound of the door opening and of steps being taking in his directing. He stopped crying immediately as he felt a warm comforting hand on his arm, startled he looked up from his knees to those golden soft eyes that he learned to love in such a sort time. A whimper escaped him and he turned his face from Remus' in order not to look into those eyes again.

"Harry what's wrong," asked Remus, his words laced with concern. Harry shut his eyes tight in answer and turned his head farther away from him. "Is it Dumbledore? Or Sirius?"

Harry couldn't do anything but shake his head, he wished he had been worrying about the death of his mentor, or even of his godfather but all he could think about were those eyes and the warm hand that still rested against his forearm. He could feel Remus' thumb caressing his arm, trying to reassure him, but all it did was trouble him further as he whimper at the contact.

"Please tell me what's wrong Harry, I'm worried about you and I haven't got the slightest clue as to what to do," Remus said desperately. "Come on Har, stop crying you can't cloud those beautiful green eyes of yours with tears."

Harry felt his chest tighten in pain and he wondered why in Merlin's name it was said love was the best thing that could even happen to anyone. He understood quite well the feelings of jealousy and even happiness that came from being in a relationship, but he had never experienced physical pain such as this one. He tried taking deep breaths but he felt he couldn't and stopped trying so hard to breathe almost immediately.

He felt Remus' hands on his face gently wiping the tears away, but the only made place for the new tears that descended and Remus sighed exasperatedly at that, Harry gave give a shaky smile but it soon disappeared because Remus had the brilliant idea to smile back at him and caress his cheek. Harry felt his insides turn into goo.

"Can you tell me what's wrong now?" the werewolf asked uncertainly.

Harry breathed in but couldn't help it; he open his mouth to answer him, he looked so worried Harry just couldn't help himself.

"I-I'm sorry Remus, I – it's hard to talk about it," Harry said his lip shakier with each word. "I can't talk about it – d – don't worry though, I'm feeling better."

Remus frowned at his words, he appeared unsatisfied with what Harry had said, greatly unsatisfied so it seemed. His hands left his cheek and returned to his arm; Harry looked apprehensively at it suddenly wanting to bolt from the room, or at least hoping he had his Firebolt with him to fly off the window. Remus noticed this and intensified the hold on his arm.

"I thought you could talk to me Harry," he said, his voice sounded hurt. "I came to believe you were comfortable enough with me to talk about anything; but of course you're not, I'm not Sirius and won't ever be isn't that right."

A single tear slipped through his defenses unawares and Harry suddenly felt that dam of his burst; he knew he was about to spill everything, either that or he'd finish crying himself dry.

"No, you're not him and I wished I'd want you to be – so much – but I can't and you – Moony I couldn't possibly – I can't tell you – I feel so – so –" Remus stopped him because Harry wasn't making any sense whatsoever.

"Harry take a deep breath I can't understand what you're saying," Moony said and Harry complied taking a few deep breaths before speaking once more.

"I don't want you to be him, I couldn't possibly, you're more than enough, you're perf –" Harry stopped himself from continuing and noticed he had extended his hand to touch Remus' face, he withdrew the hand just as quickly. The older man was looking at him with a question in his golden eyes. "I can't – you'd be disgusted with me – I'm filthy and – and – I'm sorry Moony," Harry whispered to him and turned his face away the tears spilling once more.

The dam may have broken but it was still just as hard to open up to him. How could he possibly tell someone that cared for him like a son that he was in love with him. That he was such a freak to fall in love with a man who had seen him on his diapers, who had probably once or twice changed said diapers. There is no easy way of revealing such a thing.

Remus noticed his tears, even if Harry desperately tried to hide them. He embraced the boy rocking him slowly while rubbing his back soothingly, but it only seemed to aggravate him further, Remus had never found himself at greater loss of what to do. The only thing he could do was continue his gesture, hoping it'd calm Harry down after some time. Several minutes passed by but Harry didn't seem to be any closer to stopping, Harry himself knew that he didn't feel anywhere close to stopping either. Remus drew himself away slightly, enough to look into the young man's face.

"What could possibly hurt you this much? What could bring you such pain Harry?" he questioned in hopes that he'd finally get his answer.

Harry looked up at him, his face an expression of pain and sadness, but soon enough he hid his face inside Remus' robes once again. Harry was whispering something but he couldn't hear him properly.

"- love you. I love you. Remus I love you so much – I – I'm sorry – I never meant for it to happen b-but I couldn't help it," Harry said whispered the tears starting once more.

He blinked. Once. Twice. And then his mind seemed to register what the young one had just said to him. But he had certainly heard wrong he couldn't possibly have said that. Remus put his hands in Harry's shoulders pushing him far enough to look into his green eyes.

"W-what?" he stammered, still blinking confusedly.

Harry refrained from answering him. Remus felt the boy grabbing him by the back of his head pulling him forward into a kiss. He couldn't breathe let alone think but once he felt Harry's soft lips against his own chapped ones Remus closed his eyes leaning in into the young one. He rested his hand on the side of Harry's head caressing his face and kissing Harry with such fire and need he had never experienced before.

Harry was nibbling his lower lip apparently waiting for something, it had been so long since he had done such thing that Remus faltered wondering what was happening. But his mouth without his command had opened and soon Harry's tongue followed seemingly tasting every crevice of his mouth all the while entwining with his own. Remus' breathing quickened and he was surprised to feel his groin stirring, it had been a long time since it had done too. But far too soon for the werewolf's liking the kiss ended and Harry was panting, his forehead resting against his.

Harry's eyes snapped open in horror, he had just kissed Remus Lupin, and it had been the most wonderful kiss he had ever shared on his entire life. He scrambled from the bed in embarrassment wondering how long it would take for Remus to realize what had happened and start shouting at him for being such a perverted freak.

He sat by the window sill looking outside hoping Remus wouldn't scream too much, he felt like he wouldn't survive much longer if the man shattered his heart. But Remus didn't seem to be doing anything, looking at him with his peripheral vision he could tell that Remus was standing his hand on the wall to keep him steady looking at Harry with wide eyes. Harry closed his eyes but willed himself not to cry, he had cried enough already.

"I'm sorry Remus – I shouldn't have done that – I understand if you want me to leave – I don't know what to say," he said through his clenched teeth that were starting to shatter. "I – I am so bloody stupid, please don't hate me forever Remus," he finished whispering, he let his back against the wall willing his body to relax.

He stood watching the night and without even realizing, sometime later, Harry felt into a restless slumber, the emotional turmoil had left him exhausted. Remus looked at the sleeping boy by the window, when he felt himself steady enough he moved towards him, picked him up and put him in his warm bed. He tucked Harry in, cleaned the last tears and brushed the dark bangs from his eyes. It was still quite early, but Harry deserved his sleep.

Remus sat by the boy on the bed and couldn't help but wonder why he had invoked such feelings in Harry, but something Molly had once said came into his mind and he couldn't stop himself from smile down at the boy. And even though he was alarmed that feelings of his own came to the surface as well, he had never felt at peace and at home like he felt now. That kiss, he thought bringing his fingers to his lips, had been the most earth shattering kiss he had ever experienced in his life and he knew that, regardless of the age difference between them, he had found his lifemate. He wondered if that was really why he cared for Harry so much.

He had once thought his lifemate was Sirius, but the man had been company nothing more. They were both lonely and extremely deprived of love in all the senses of the word. Since his relationship with Tonks started he wondered once more if she was to be his lifemate but the girl was too lively, too hopelessly young and naïve for him. Harry was younger of course, but he had an adult seriousness about him that aged him several years beyond Tonks. No, he knew Tonks couldn't possibly be right for him, but since that kiss, from Harry, he _knew_. He didn't wonder, he didn't suspect or anything of the like, he _knew_ that this was the person he wanted to share the rest of his life with.

He kissed those soft lips briefly before leaving the bedroom and making his way to the fireplace. He had a rather important firecall to make and it had to be done now, he wanted to sleep briefly before going back to Harry's room to wait for him to wake up.

-//-

Harry shot up from his bed, startled by a rather graphic and vivid dream he had just had consisting of himself and his former professor. He looked down along his body and cursed his teenage hormones for having made a rather sticky mess of the bed and his clothes. He shook his head in tired resignation and turned to face his bedside table in order to retrieve his wand and clean the mess out.

But before he could do so, he froze, someone sitting on a comfortable armchair a few feet away from him caught him attention. Remus was looking flushed and adorably aroused underneath the thin sweat pants he was wearing. Harry did not fail to notice the feral look he had on his face and he felt himself a little weary but his excitement bubbled over it.

"Remus what are you doing in my room it must be early?" he asked cautiously. No answered came. "I'm sorry about yesterday, it was too forward of me, I hope you'll forgive me and don't worry it won't happen ever again."

"Pity." That single words sent shivers down his body that Harry dared not try and understand them just yet.

"Pity?" he repeated still with a cautious tone.

"Yes pity, I was rather hoping we'd continue from where we stopped yesterday night," he said a feral grin matching the animalistic look in his eyes. Harry thought he looked positively hungry.

"Really?" Harry squeaked in surprise.

"You sound like a mouse when you do that Harry," Remus said with a low seductive tone. "I daresay wolves _adore _eating mice."

Harry swallowed but did not move; Remus had left his seat on the armchair and was making his way to the bed calmly. He looked like a cat, or rather wolf, stalking his prey and Harry was quivering with anticipation. Once the werewolf got to the feet of the bed he crawled his way over to where Harry was resting. He lowered himself atop the raven haired boy and kissing him thoroughly.

"You're a mess Harry," was whispered in his ear.

"I-I'm sorry," Harry stuttered nervously in response.

"You misunderstood me, there's no need to be sorry after all I enjoyed the show very much," he continued whispering all the while Harry willed his body to stop shivering as Remus hands roamed it without fear. "I hope you'll give a little live show for me someday."

"Maybe someday," Harry said meekly.

Remus bent down to kiss him once more and Harry couldn't stop his own hands to tangle themselves into the thin hair and draw Remus closer to him. Remus tongue worked with sensual ease and calm against his but Harry didn't feel like slowing things down as Remus seemed to want.

"Moony," Harry said feverishly, his voice thick with lust. "I want you – I want you now – I need to feel you." He was lifting his hips up towards his lover's rocking it slightly.

Remus nodded jerkily before slowly taking off Harry's robes kissing his way down the body and making Harry moan continuously. He quickly undressed himself as well before returning to their previous position.

"I've never done this, with anyone," Harry announced looking a bit scared. "But I want my first to be you, I want my last to be you as well."

Remus smiled warmly.

"Wolves mate for life Harry, I'll be your first, you last, and every other time in between will be mine as well," he said in a hushed tone as he brushed his index finger across Harry's lower lip.

Harry caught the finger smartly between his teeth before sucking it lightly Remus threw his head back with a guttural moan and once Harry released his finger he dipped down and brushed his lips against Harry causing the boy to arch into him trying to kiss him properly.

"Just I don't really know what I'm doing, I'm not sure if I'll do it right of if it'll hurt," Harry rushed but stopped himself from speaking any further, feeling embarrassed.

"Don't worry loved one, I'll take care of you and try as much as possible not to cause you any pain," Remus reassured him the warm smile still in place.

Harry nodded shakily before hastily pushing Remus down properly on top of him. Remus kissed Harry gently trying to make the boy relax and ground his hips against Harry's while doing so. Harry was soon rocking with him, their moans filling the room. Harry felt himself close to his climax but wasn't sure he wanted it to end so soon.

"Moony if you don't stop now I'm going to come," he rasped urgently.

The werewolf didn't give much indication of actually listening to him, but he did stop and he had a peculiar mischievous smirk placed on his face that made Harry feel rather anxious. Without the help of wand Remus performed some sort of spell, before long Harry felt slick fingers probing him and at first he felt slightly uncomfortable. But pleasure chased his discomfiture away.

He felt the loss of those fingers but something knew was making its way inside him, gently. Harry for the first time in along time felt cared for and it was a great feeling all around. Remus cradled Harry's body close to his and as soon as he was completely inside him he began moving thrusting against the boy who motivated by the pleasure embracing him once more mirrored Remus' motions.

They climax separately Remus first, spilling his seed inside Harry and the younger boy soon followed his lover's hand wrapped around his shaft speeding the process. Harry closed his eyes putting his arms around Remus bringing him to rest against his chest.

"Did I do okay?" Harry whispered into his lover's ear.

"You were amazing loved one," the older man answered lifting his head from its resting place. "You feeling alright? Nothing hurts?"

"Stings a bit," Harry said grinning from ear to ear. "But I've never felt better in my entire life."

Remus laughing loudly.

"I'm glad to hear it Harry."

"Remus," Harry called his attention once more. "I love you."

Remus smiled against Harry's stomach.

"You know what Harry," he mumbled against warm skin. "Molly once told me you can't really choose who you love, your heart does it for you. I must say I feel like my heart couldn't have done a better choice."

Harry beamed at him and hugged Remus closer to him before falling asleep, the man soon followed him.

…_TBC…_


	2. Part I: Acceptance

**Acceptance**

By Vertigo

The sun slowly rose in the sky its beams of light slipping into the bedroom and through the slightly parted curtains. The bedroom's occupants lay on the bed, still, resting peacefully. The sun beams poured light through the room as it made its way to the bed, which rested on the far side of the bedroom, the two sole occupants didn't stir, their limbs tangled in blissful happiness. Slowly Remus and Harry began to stir and when opened their eye-lids they found a pair of eyes gazing back in tenderness.

"Good morning loved one," Remus said gently kissing Harry's lips.

"Good morning my love," Harry whispered back before breaking into a smile. "Are we too sickly sweet Moony?"

"Not for me no," Remus answered shaking his head earnestly before making his way to Harry's chest, resting his head there.

"I'll never get used to this Remus," Harry whispered while sighing contentedly, putting his arms around Remus.

"It's been weeks already Harry."

"Yes I know, but it's too good to be true."

"It's all true loved one, don't you worry," Remus said with his gentle smile in place.

Harry left the bed to take a shower and get dressed for the day soon after, but Remus didn't leave bed for some time wanting to rest a bit more. The full moon had only been a few days ago and Remus was still recovering. Today was the nineteenth of August and Harry was trying to prepare himself mentally for Bill's wedding tomorrow. They hadn't told anyone about their relationship yet, choosing to recluse themselves for a while, having more time to explore each other better. Harry smiled into the mug of tea he was sipping, and how they had explored.

He listened to the steps Remus made as he left the bedroom and made his way downstairs, Harry prepared him his favorite tea and put a few chocolate biscuits that he had baked yesterday on a plate. Harry quickly fell in love with the normal routine the couple had, although it all happened very fast, he was glad that it had happened the way it did. Unfortunately these days his senses tingled madly because this holiday of his was just the calm before a storm.

"You know you're a pretty good cook Harry," Remus commented some time after, hugging him from behind.

Harry looked over his shoulder to smile sadly at the man. "The Dursley's made me cook for them from the day I was tall enough to reach the oven."

"I'm really sorry about this all Harry, your parents should've been there, we all should've been there," Remus said kissing his hair.

Harry smiled gently, he didn't blame anyone for having being stuck at the Dursley's all his life. But the mention of his parents brought back something that had troubled Harry for some time now.

"What do you think my parents would say about us?" Harry questioned leaning back into the broad chest behind him.

"I can't know what they'd think, but I believe that as long as you're happy they'd be happy too," he said nuzzling Harry's neck. "I'm feeling _hungry _Harry."

"Hungry? Well I can't make something for you if you want."

"No I'm feeling hungry for _you _loved one," Remus said seductively.

Harry laughed loudly.

"You're insatiable old man, now off with you, I have lunch to make and I heard you saying last night there was a certain book you were looking after right," said Harry before pulling Remus into a satisfying kiss and then pushing him away.

The rest of the day passed by relatively calm, Harry took both their robes out of the wardrobe and was wrapping the present they had gotten for Bill and Fleur a dinner set with scene embroidery that moved when one commanded it to do so. Remus was in the library writing a card for the soon to-be married couple, he entered his bedroom late at night to find Harry gazing out of the window a thoughtful expression on his face. He stopped by the door taking his time to watch his lover. Harry was beautiful there was no denying that, Remus wondered if witches all around the world wouldn't have his skin for taking Harry out of the market.

He snickered and the sound made Harry look around the room trying to find its source. He broke into a smile and looked once more at the stars before hopping from the window sill and making his way to Remus.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are, today?" Remus enquired cocking his head in mocking a thoughtful look.

"Why I am not quite sure Moony," Harry said with a small smile, placing his arms around Remus' neck.

Remus with a quick movement bent down placing his own arm under Harry's knees and skillfully lifting him up in the air. He carried the young man into the bed and lay him down gently. He crawled beside him and stopped to appreciate the inviting look Harry was giving him.

"Well I'll just have to show you rather than tell you won't I," he murmured against the fair neck he was nibbling.

"Remus are you worried about what everyone will think?" Harry asked quietly as he gazed down at Remus with tenderness and caressed his cheek with the back of his hand.

"Not at all loved one, the only person whose thoughts I worry about is right in front of me," he said softly. "Although I'm rather scared of meeting Ginny, I hope she doesn't kill me first and asks questions later."

Harry chuckled and placed a kiss on Remus' nose.

"Well I certainly hope that they'll see how much I love you wolf man, although it won't bother me if they don't," said Harry with a sigh. "I hope no one makes this any harder for us, specially Ron and Hermione. I need them to get through this year."

"Harry I won't even question what you'll be during these travels of yours but let it be known that I will kill you if you don't come back to visit me often, and when I say often I mean _very _often."

"Don't worry old man I'll return ever chance that I get. Every minute I have to spare you will find me by your side," Harry said grinning roguishly.

"Old man? Harry, Harry you better run because I'm about to get angry at you," Remus said scowling, but laughter filled his eyes and it made Harry laugh too.

"I won't run my wolf, but even if I did you wouldn't be able to catch me, those legs of yours mustn't be very strong," Harry retorted playfully.

"Well, if you refuse to run I'll just have to find another way to make you pay won't I Harry," Remus grinned evilly before pinning Harry to the bed bracing himself to 'torture' the young man.

-//-

The following afternoon Remus and Harry Apparated near the church were the ceremony was taking place. They were dressed in new dress robes and Harry had the miniature sized present in his pocket. He questioned Remus about it but the older man informed him they'd better find a place to put it after the ceremony at the party in the Burrow.

They walked through Ottery St. Catchpole calmly; they still had one half an hour go get there. The streets weren't too full and Remus seemed to know his way around because he took turns and walked around without a second glance. Harry could see the church from were they stood and all the nervousness he had tried to spell out of his mind returned tenfold.

He stopped in his tracks, looking at the looming church and the tiny people he could make out from the distance, he could tell most of them were either silvery blonde or red heads. Remus looked around to find Harry looking straight ahead, his state of mind was almost palpable. He stood before Harry, who no longer could see the church, put his hands on the younger man's face and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. That seemed to make Harry startle from his thoughts.

Harry looked down at Remus' golden eyes and smile softly before drawing him in for a hug. They stood like that for a few moments but from over Remus' shoulder Harry could tell that everyone was already getting inside the church. He released the older man, kissed him once more before making his way across the street to the front of the church.

Mostly everyone was already seated and both men didn't have time to greet many of the people who they knew. They made their way through the side of the church three rows from the front of the altar were Hermione was sitting, there seemed to be a couple of empty seats beside her. Fleur's side, of guests, was whispering and looking at Harry's direction he didn't pay any attention to them, instead turning to greet Hermione with a hug. Kingsley, Tonks, Mad-Eye and McGonagall were seated behind them and Harry turned around to talk to them all, although he felt slightly queasy to see Tonks.

The girl seemed fine although she refused to even look in Remus' direction. Harry smiled apologetically to his partner but Remus said nothing, he only smiled back slipping his hand into Harry's to give it a brief squeeze. Harry left his seat for the front seats were most of the Weasley's were seated. Ron patted him on the back enthusiastically; Mrs. Weasley seemed on verge of tears already and Mr. Weasley was beaming proudly. Percy was no where to be seen, the Twins looked outrageously out of place and Charlie was by the altar acting as best men for Bill who was standing beside him. Ginny hugged him too tightly when she saw him and his gaze fell automatically on Remus who was scowling darkly.

He hastily returned to his seat between Hermione and his lover because the music was starting and the doors had already opened.

"You looked jealous a few moments ago my wolf," Harry commented leaned into Remus' ear. Remus scowled once more.

"I was, and rightly so, who does she think she is, hugging you as if you were hers, I should've left a visible bite mark on you, that way she'd know you belong to someone else," Remus whispered, Harry could see, too his right, that Fleur had already reached the altar.

"Don't you worry, she's not the one who holds my heart you are," Harry whispered back touching the tip of his index finger to Remus' nose. Behind them McGonagall started coughing badly and Hermione cast him enquiring looks all throughout the ceremony after that.

Not much longer after the couple had said their "I do's" and exchanged the rings everyone Apparated to the Burrow where the Weasley's were holding a party. It was already dark outside and they lit lanterns all along the garden. There were a few tables filled with food, probably baked by Mrs. Weasley herself, and drinks scattered about. In the middle of the garden there seemed to be free space reserved to dancing and every other place Harry looked he saw tables.

He handed the small gift to Remus who returned it to its normal sized and put it on a side basket that carried other gifts as well. Everyone was already there, the music was loud and he could tell that everybody seemed to be having fun. He was happy too and suddenly his thoughts of how other people accomplished that before were completely chased away from his mind.

By midnight mostly everyone was tipsy, Ron had stolen many kisses from Hermione who chastised him, most of the Order members were sitting by the tables talking loudly; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, just like many other couples, were dancing to a slow song gazing at each other lovingly. Harry himself was talking to the Twins, Ginny sitting by his side, moving closer to him every now and then; when he spotted by the far side of the garden a pink head that certainly belonged to Tonks and sure enough leaning against the Burrow was Remus looking completely caged and staring uncomfortably at the witch before him.

Harry growled and left his table. Ginny and the Twins looked at him curiously but he didn't notice it. He made his way across the garden trying to ignore the garden gnome's running about and soon found himself by Tonks side.

"Remus I don't understand, your firecall came by surprise; when you stood by my side during the funeral, I thought you'd decided that – are you doing this because of all that bullshit about being too poor and dangerous?" Tonks started in a loud voice but finished in a deadly whisper. "I already told that I don't care about any of that!" she bellowed exasperatedly.

"Remus is everything okay?" Harry questioned stopping beside them. He looked at Tonks coldly, even if he felt a little sorry for her but quickly turned his eyes back to his lover's face.

"I'm fine Har, don't worry," Remus said giving him a strained smile. "Look Tonks I'm sorry, I really am, I shouldn't have led you on but you aren't the one I love try and understand that. You're still young you'll find someone still but don't keep waiting for me it won't happen."

He walked up to Harry and together they distanced themselves from the witch. Harry stopped Remus who was pacing angrily. The green eyed boy pulled his partner to him in an embrace. He felt Remus' arms come around him and his lover rested his forehead on Harry's shoulder, feeling dejected.

"I wanted to tell them tonight Remus, but are you still up for it love?" Harry asked tightening his hold on the werewolf.

"Of course, just because Tonks was giving me grief doesn't mean I gave up on telling the world that you are mine," Remus said with silky smile.

Harry laughed joyously throwing his head back, the sound reverberated through the garden and it made several people turn their gazes at the two men still locked in an embrace.

"Well my wolf, the whole world in only one night might be a bit too much, how about just telling the Weasley's and the rest of the Order at the moment?" Harry asked with a soft smile.

"I guess that will be enough for me yes," Remus said with a smile of his own. "I think you're the only person who is capable of making me feel better in a matter of seconds Harry. Well, we'll talk to them later, for now let's dance."

"D-d-dance?" stuttered Harry as Remus dragged him to the dance floor. "Remus I don't dance, I don't know how."

"Don't worry this is slow, just sway with me and you'll be fine," Remus said placing his arms around Harry, the young wizard threw his arms around Remus' neck and hoped he wouldn't made a complete fool of himself.

"I'll kill you for this old man."

Remus didn't reply but in revenge for calling him that, twirled Harry around before dipping him. Harry squeaked in surprise before latching himself around Remus once more. His heart was beating madly on his ribcage and he held back from biting the werewolf in his anger. Remus was laughing happily in the background and Harry couldn't help but laugh back a bit.

"You know what Harry, you keep on impersonating a mouse and I'll have to drag you back home sooner than expected." Harry laughed and sent a secretive smile to his lifemate. Remus wondered if Harry wasn't giving him permission to do as he suggested. "I am holding myself back even though you look absolutely eatable and I want so much to throw you at the nearest table and have my way with you that it hurts," Remus whispered seductively on his ear.

Harry shuddered in delight, and his eyes fluttered and shut on their own accord as he place his cheek against Remus' hair. He sighed contently and they continued to sway with the music until its tune changed into a much faster one and they left the dancing floor.

From across the room two women watched the younger man with interest. Molly Weasley and Minerva McGonagall exchanged significant glances before going to a corner to talk privately. Even if the two men weren't aware they had already practically announced the relationship. Rarely was it seen a couple as in love as they seemed to be.

"This is highly unexpected," Minerva commented looking side ways at her companion who continued to stare at the couple. They were talking quietly smiling happily, the world didn't seem to exist for either of them.

"Quite," Molly answered and took a sip of water. "But it has been such a long time since I saw either of them smile." She sighed but smiled. "I am happy for them, despite everything, I'm just sorry for my little Ginny."

"She isn't over him yet is she? But Ginevra is strong, make no mistake about that. Tonks seems to have noticed the changes as well and is looking positively green," Minerva said nodding her head at Tonks' direction.

"Poor dear, she had been so happy when Remus accepted her, although it was very clear that he was never in love with her," Molly Weasley said looking at Tonks as well.

"He seems to be very much in love now," said the transfiguration teacher. "And Harry too, they are radiant both of them, one must be blind not to notice anything."

"But do _they _know?" Molly questioned.

"Oh yes, I believe so," Minerva said politely before coughing in embarrassment. "I overheard part of their conversation back at the wedding." Molly laughed at the extremely embarrassed witch and McGonagall thought it was a good time to change topics. "Bill has recovered well, I can't see any scars."

Molly's eyes watered at the thought of the attack. "Yes he had recovered fine, he is a strong young man; unfortunately he acquires rather wolfish characteristics during the full moon. He does not transform although, I actually overheard him howling to the moon a few days ago." Minerva nodded her head somberly and they fell into a comfortable silence. "Oh, oh, oh, I believe Hermione and my son have discovered their little secret as well." And sure enough Hermione, dragging Ron by the elbow, was making her way to Remus and Harry.

"Harry could we have a word with you in private?" Hermione asked curtly. Ron looked embarrassed when he glanced at Harry and seemed a bit reluctant about being there at all.

"Whatever you need to say to me Hermione you can say in front of Remus," Harry answered immediately. "That is, if you want to talk about something other than You-Know-What," he added in afterthought.

"No, no, it has nothing to do with that," she said impatiently waving her hand dismissively. "But now that you mention it when are we leaving?"

"It's best if we leave a week from now, if that's alright with you and Ron."

"Quite I believe," she snapped narrowing her eyes. "But what I really wanted to know was what has been going on between you and _him_," she inquire nodding pointedly at Lupin.

Harry narrowed his eyes; he didn't appreciate the way she talked about Remus as if he were some vile creature whose organs could be often found in jars dangling from the potions classroom. He deliberated, wondering what to answer and wishing she hadn't questioned with a certain air of authority about her. It did nothing but further aggravate him and he really didn't want to snap at his friend. He felt fingertips brush against his lower back and that served to boost him up. He smiled at Remus who stood half behind him.

"What Remus and I have is actually none of your business Hermione," he said coldly, wishing he hadn't taken that tone. Hermione opened her mouth to protest and with ease he beat her to it. "And while we're at it, _you_ will stop using that tone of voice when talking about us. From what I know neither he, nor I, is a particularly ugly type of dung beetle for you to be disgusted about."

Ron guffawed but Hermione silenced with a glance that could rival Mrs. Weasley's.

"So this means –"

"I means he and I are together yes, if that's what you were suspecting."

"T-together?" Ron asked wide-eyed. "Together as in –"

"Oh dear," Mrs. Weasley could be heard exclaiming not to far away.

"Together as in having a relationship Ron," Harry explained calmly. "Surely after spending months trying to plumb through Lavender's mouth you understand what I'm trying to say."

Ron turned a bright shade of pink, but it wasn't his reaction he was looking forward to. Sure enough Hermione turned even pinker than Ron, her nostril's flared and she sniffed before turning away and from them and stomping into the house. Ron looked a bit startled and unsure of what direction to go.

"Look Harry I don't care who you're with as long as it makes you happy," Ron said expressing that loyalty Harry was always grateful to have. "You are happy with him right?"

"Very, I love him Ron." Remus was probably pleased with his statement because hugged him from behind. At this point whomever hadn't overheard the conversation (which wasn't much people) gasped in surprise, this had been the cherry on top of it.

Ron nodded tersely and turned around in the direction of his house, thinking he'd better find Hermione. Before he left though, he turned around to face Harry and Remus once more.

"She'll come around Harry, it's just with her upbringing there's things she can't understand about."

Harry nodded; he knew quite well what Ron was talking about. Gay relationships were not taken kindly in the muggle world, although he knew Hermione wasn't bigoted, but relationships with a great age difference were severely frowned upon. What she probably wouldn't understand was the fact that they'd live much longer lives, some would probably even die with two hundred years behind their backs, and twenty years didn't seem like much a difference when you thought about it.

Remus noticed how stiffly he stood and turned him around to embrace his properly; he kissed his hair and stroked it trying to calm Harry down, who took a few deep breaths, breathing in the scent of leaves and bark that Remus exuded before calming down. He looked up gratefully at Remus who smiled fondly back.

They were both, soon after, bombarded with questions from all sides. Everyone was extremely shocked by the news although unquestionably happy for them; especially after Remus informed them about finally having found his lifemate. Minerva McGonagall and Molly Weasley kept back supervising the huddle of people around Remus and Harry. Everyone failed to notice Ginny and Tonks still stunned into place, everyone but Hermione who overlooked everything from Ron's bedroom window.

…_TBC…_


	3. Part I: Solitude

**Solitude**

By Vertigo

The week flew by and Harry was glumly packing a small satchel for his trip. He had never felt so completely hopeless, for a first in his life something made him want to stay in this moldy old house after all. Remus was watching him from the door, not looking much better himself although he was desperately trying to hide it. But Harry noticed, he chose to keep quiet, but notice he did.

He picked a picture of them dancing in the wedding; picture-Remus twirled him around before dipping him, picture-Harry scowled briefly but soon smiled, a smile that could lit one of Snape's most dark dungeons. He duplicated it, putting the framed picture back into its former resting place and placed the copy carefully atop of his clothes. He finished packing everything, leaving room for food that he'd yet to get from the kitchen.

Remus continued to take in his actions but said nothing and made no motion whatsoever that he'd leave his post leaning against the door. Harry was angry at the lack of interest from his partner, here he was preparing his things to leave and Remus did nothing to stop him, nothing to –

Harry stopped himself because his own thoughts were betraying him and taking him places he'd rather not venture at the moment. At least not until he was far away from the werewolf someplace he could break down without embarrassing himself. The crying episode a few weeks ago was still raw in his mind, even if it was that which had gotten him together with Remus he wasn't particularly proud of crying his eyeballs out in front of the other man.

He was restless today, especially today, and even though he had finished packing he paced around the room; every once in a while stopping to look through the window, half expecting to see Ron and Hermione running down the street towards them, knowing they would be arriving by Floo in a few hours.

"Harry stop, you'll dig a whole through the floor," said Remus, Harry frowned at him but thankfully he didn't look amused.

Harry sat abruptly by the edge of the bed, he braced his elbows on his knees and dug both his hands through his raven hair in nervousness tugging slightly in frustration. Remus sat by his side and gently pulled his hands away from his hair, gripping them tightly into his own.

"Stop tugging at your hair or else you'll grow bald too," and this time he sounded amused.

"I just don't want to leave you, I want to be with you, but I have to go," Harry said resignedly, looking at the eyes he loved so much. "I can't afford to be selfish, but never in my life I got to be selfish and I wish I could be now, so much."

"I understand Harry because I feel the same way, but I know you must do whatever you have to do to kill Lord Voldemort and I won't keep you from it," Remus said pulling Harry to him and wrapping his arms around his slim figure.

Harry's head snapped up when he had heard Remus talking about him killing Voldemort.

"How did you know?"

"Harry it's not a secret that there's something special about you, but don't you forget that even if I don't know what you are going to do to actually kill him, I know that it is you're job to do so just as the prophecy said."

Harry hung his head and nodded wearily.

Remus lifted his head by his chin and proceeded to kiss him, hoping it would take Harry away from his dark thoughts. He skillfully parted Harry's lips with his tongue, the other boy was working on instinct not noticing what was going on around him, and as he did so he let it wander round wanting to leave some kind of imprint in Harry's mouth, wanting to save it all someplace in his memory too.

Harry pushed him down on the bed straddling his waist and bending down to kiss a wet trail on Remus' neck, after doing so he blew lightly against the werewolf's throat, Harry could feel his shiver with the contact arching up against Harry.

"Do you think you're friends will take long to get here my little Stargazer," Remus questioned between moans of his parted lips.

"Long enough," he whispered seductively in Remus' ear taking the opportunity to suck on the earlobe before him, Remus immediately started grinding against him with an urgency that hadn't been there before.

Harry managed to strip them down fast enough and straddled Remus' hips once more, mirroring their previous position, the werewolf hissed as their erections brushed and arched to rock against his loved. Harry took both hands that held his holding them above Remus' head, and rocked more urgently.

"Harry please, stop teasing," Remus hissed through clenched teeth.

Harry smiled and stopped him ministrations immediately. Remus groaned in annoyance, but before he could vocalize them Harry had descended along his body and ran his tongue against the tip of his lover's erection, Remus arched once more but Harry held his hips down taking the shaft in his mouth.

Before he could come though, Harry stopped and once again straddled his lover. Remus growled angrily, scowling at Harry's expected playfulness. Harry liked doing that very much during their love making; he liked making Remus feel like a horny teenager while Harry felt like he had some control over his actions. Remus gladly let him, because not only these moments were extremely pleasurable but he also felt that Harry needed to be reassured that he, at least, was in control of one aspect of his life. But he concentrated once more on his lover who was speaking to him.

"I have a request to make you my lovely wolf," Harry said panting into his ear.

"Request away," Remus answered feeling extremely winded.

"I want to ride you," said Harry, the silky aspect his voice took when he said the word 'ride' made Remus wonder once again if Harry had been telling the truth when he said he had been a virgin, even if he knew Harry had indeed told him the truth. He spluttered but didn't answer; apparently the erection pressing against Harry's thigh was answer enough. "I'll take that as a yes then," he said grinning wolfishly and Remus vaguely thought that he was the wolf in this relationship.

Harry didn't give him much time to think about anything else because he soon position himself properly and Remus felt that he was penetrating the young man. Harry's movement started deliberate and slow, Remus was certain that his lover was trying to drive him insane; but it was obvious that not even Harry himself could control the situation because he started moving against Remus in earnest and it didn't take long for either of them to come, Harry came without his lover so much as touching him.

Remus lay unmoving and panting, Harry atop him slowly removed himself from his position, wincing slightly, and dropping his sore and tired body beside his lover's. They lay there gazing at each other tenderly, there was no need for words, and thinking alike they both felt that if any words were spoken the moment would be broken and neither would be able to hold back tears.

Remus slowly lifted himself from the bed, thinking that a most needed bath was in order; he extended his hands beckoning his lover to follow. Harry did, without enquiries and they enjoyed a leisurely bath taking time in cleaning each other with loving caress. Afterward they changed, and Harry made his way to the kitchen picking up cans and bottles wondering which ones would be most useful.

A noise called him from under the cupboard he had almost crawled into, and looking at the kitchen door he found Remus leaning against the door frame his arms crossed against his chest. Harry smiled in greeting but returned to the task at hand, as soon as he had finished it he sat by the table motioning Remus to do the same. They shared a cup of tea, their hearts beating madly; waiting in silence for Harry's friends to arrive. Remus, Harry noticed, seemed to be having an internal battle of wills of sorts but he didn't say anything letting his lover sort out whatever needed be sorted.

Remus looked up at the clock that hung in the wall, Ron and Hermione would arrive anytime and he thought better to speak with Harry now before they arrived. His lover was gazing at the far wall, completely lost into his thoughts, Remus coughed trying to get Harry's attention. It worked Harry slowly turned back to face him.

"Harry I need to talk to you, I should've told you yesterday or even earlier today, but I wanted to say goodbye –" his voice cracked at the word and he averted his gaze, clearing his throat "– anyway, Minerva came by yesterday while you were showering and spoke to me about a few future plans of the Order's."

Harry looked at Remus nonplussed; the werewolf rarely mentioned the Order let alone its plans. Harry was not a member therefore very little was disclosed to him, and they only were disclosed to him because of the part he had to play in this war.

"The Order wants me to go live with Greyback, they want me to spy on him once more."

"WHAT?" Harry said stunned. He jumped from his seat on the table frowning at nothing and no one in particular. "Remus you can't go back, that man's as crazy as Voldemort."

"Harry I have to, I'm the only one who can do this," Remus insisted, Harry could hear he was still bitter about such job.

"But didn't he see you in the castle that night, doesn't he know whom you support now, you're out of your rocker Remus they'll kill you if they find out you're from the Order," Harry said desperately.

"Harry I don't enjoy what I've been doing, but it's my job still."

"NO," Harry shouted.

The kitchen door opened and before Harry could turn around a nasty voice asked, "Trouble in paradise?" Hermione was standing, Ron towering behind her, with her arms crossed and looking smug.

"Get out," he said through his gritted teeth. "GET OUT NOW!"

Hermione did as he asked without another word, Ron kept his ground looking between Remus and Harry worriedly.

"I'll just wait with Hermione by the stairs," he said before making a hasty retreat.

"Harry don't worry Greyback didn't see me fighting, the other Death Eaters did and Greyback doesn't let anyone from 'the family' mingle with the Death Eaters or Voldemort, he's the only one who does," Remus explained putting his hands on Harry's shoulders. "It'll all be fine you'll see."

"I don't want you to go," Harry whispered, hugging Remus by the waist.

"I don't want you to go either, but you don't see me loosing my temper," Remus answered smartly and felt Harry grinning against his body. "Now let's go greet those friends of yours properly, you've scared them enough with this famous temper of yours."

"Yeah well, Hermione rather deserved it."

Harry grabbed his satchel and he and Remus left the cozy kitchen for the gloom dark hall where Ron and Hermione stood waiting quietly.

"All better now?" Ron asked with a smile.

"All better, you ready?" he questioned both his friends.

Hermione shrugged and Harry wondered once more why she was acting like a stubborn Ron would instead of the smart witch Harry knew she was. Of course he wasn't about to question her and even if he did he doubted Hermione would be very forthcoming with any kind of answer.

"As ready as I'll ever be mate," Ron said wearily.

They all followed Harry to the drawing room, where the only fireplace connected to the Floo Network in the house was found. Remus looked completely desolated and Harry suspected that if he was to look at his reflection he'd find a similar expression on his face; Hermione and Ron were by the fireplace looking expectantly at him.

"We'll Floo to the Leaky Cauldron and Apparate from there to Godric's Hollow," Harry explained reaching between two books on the mantle for the vase with Floo powder.

"Why don't we Apparate from the street, much easier," Ron said.

"We can't afford to be seen, Dumbledore was the secret keeper for Number 12 and with him dead we can only count on the wards placed around it," Harry explained. "By the way my love, look into that if you possibly can. Ask McGonagall if it'd be possible to perform the Fidelius Charm once more, or anything that would be useful to keep the house safe."

"I'll ask her as soon as I can, but who would be the Secret Keeper if the charm was to be performed again?" the werewolf asked.

"I'm the only option I can think of, and I wouldn't want this burden to fall in anyone else."

"I'll do it Harry, I won't call you back only to perform the charm, I'll go to McGonagall and ask her and Filius to help me with it as soon as possible."

Harry faltered instantly, he didn't want Remus to be in anymore danger than he already was the man noticed his apprehension and was instantly by his side. The put his hands on the young man's shoulder and squeezed in reassurance.

"Don't worry about me Stargazer, you'll have lots of things to do this year, you can't waste time thinking about the old man back at home," Remus said jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

"Just for the record I won't stop thinking about you for a minute," Harry said his eyes filling with tears. "And even if you are an old man, you are my old man; you hear that my wolf, mine, so keep yourself safe please."

"The same thing goes for you loved one; don't go getting yourself into trouble because I need you here by my side when all of this is over," Remus said adoringly pressing a kiss to Harry's brow. "Now go, before I change my mind and lock you up in our room."

Harry nodded reluctantly and turned away. He had never in his life wanted Voldemort to die like he did now; he didn't want to leave Remus even if he knew he had too. Harry turned back, facing his lover and pressed his lips against those he now knew so well. Someone behind him made a gurgling noise and Harry was almost sure it had been Ron. He closed his eyes smiling against Remus' mouth and with natural ease slipped his tongue in, Harry tried tasting everything he could before withdrawing and kissing Remus chastely for the last time.

"I love you Remus," Harry said resting his forehead against his lover's.

"Love you too Harry, be safe."

Harry nodded and turned away, dropping Floo powder into the hearth and spiraling out the room before he changed his mind. Hermione and Ron shared an apprehensive glance said their goodbye's to Remus and left as well. Remus sat gingerly on the sofa looking at the empty fireplace and the magical flames wondering what would happen now that the war was beginning after all.

-//-

When Hermione and Ron stepped out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron it was to find Harry, with his back to them a hand steadying him to the nearest wall. He seemed to be taking deep breaths but it was hard to tell since they couldn't see his face. Hermione walked up to him, concerned for her friend.

"Harry are you alright?" she questioned gently, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine," he said. The pressure on his shoulder grew. "I'm fine," Harry repeated, cleaning his eyes and turning towards them. "Let's go."

Teenage angst wasn't something he wanted to deal with, he had to move on and get his job done as fast as he possibly could. It was sad though, that he wouldn't be able to visit Remus now that he would move one again into the "werewolf family". It was best to push these thoughts aside and keep on going.

They did just as planned before, Apparating to Godric's Hollow. Harry was pleased to note it was a quaint muggle village and that must've been very pleasant to live in. Harry most of all wanted to know that his parents had found some happiness amidst the war. They found a small Inn where they would share a room, Harry was extremely nervous about looking around the village and visiting his parents graves so he postponed it by going to sleep and dreaming of the werewolf he loved and that waited for him at home.

He was awakened by a nasty nightmare some hours later; he had dreamt of Remus, dreamt that the other werewolves were attacking him, hurting him, killing him for having associated with humans. He was shaking and tears were falling as he looked around hastily trying to find his usual bed companion. But Remus was no where in sight; although Ron and Hermione where, sleeping peacefully on the other two beds.

He knew Remus was yet to return to the colony of werewolf's and was still at Grimmauld Place Harry wanted so badly to see him that he didn't even think twice before Disapparating away and into the back garden's of his house. He entered the house with a rather resourceful unlocking charm he had learned from Remus himself and made his way through the main hall and upstairs.

The door to their room was closed and Harry learned, once he opened it, that it was dark and empty. The bed was made, just as it had been after he had done it. The young men fought hard to remain calm and continued on pursue of the man he loved. His heart soared when he saw the light pouring through one of the spare bedrooms in the end of the hall.

He stumbled across the hallway and almost ran inside the room wanting to reassure himself that Remus was still safe, was still there. He was glad to see that he was, but the lightened heart clenched and sunk when he saw the state of the limp figure lying on the only bed inside the room. Remus was sleeping but his brow was frowned and he seemed to be shivering in spite of the rather warm room temperature, he clutched the pillow that cradled his head. Harry knew he shouldn't have left, knew there was someone worth staying for.

He sat by the sleeping figure trying not to make the old mattress creak and groan under the added weight. Remus slumbered on, his sleep unperturbed by the small noises Harry made as he moved around adjusting himself in the bed with his legs laying before him and his back to the headboard. He pushed his fingers gently through Remus' thin hair and tugged gently trying to awaken the werewolf, it didn't take long for the long eyelashes start to bat and soon bleary eyes were looking disbelievingly at him.

"I must be dreaming still."

…_TBC…_


	4. Part I: Understanding

**Understanding**

By Vertigo

Harry smiled adoringly down at the man he had come to love in such a short turn, Remus looked adorable. His hair was still mussed from sleep, he looked confused when he saw Harry, albeit very pleased and his eyes were almost closing at their own accord.

"Wishing it was a dream rather than the real me already?" He asked caressing the cheek before him. "Don't you worry Remus it really is me."

Remus still looked confused, but a smile was making its way into beautiful but worn out face. He touched Harry's cheek in return, squeezing and caressing it, as if to prove it was the real Harry there before him. Harry yelped and glared disapprovingly down at Remus who didn't even try and look sheepish.

"Wanted to make sure it was really you 'Arry," Remus mumbled through his yawn before resting against Harry's side and letting his head fall to the raven haired man's lap. Harry for his part continued running his fingers through Remus' hair, wondering if he was really doing the right thing by leaving, even if he knew he had a severe hunting to do.

"Do you want me to stay here Remus?" he asked, Remus only looking up at him drowsily and questioningly. "I mean, give up all this Godric's Hollow, Horcrux hunting madness, and just stay with you."

"I would be lovely, really, the best thing you could ever do for me Harry," he said smiling sleepily. "But you can't and I can't either, we have a war to fight and I have scary werewolves to befriend."

Harry frowned but a smile broke through it soon enough. He pushed Remus up to his level by the elbows and placed a loving chaste kiss on his lips. Remus smiled against his mouth and opened it slightly, his tongue sneakily slithering through the small opening and licking Harry's rosy lips. Harry moaned in wanton only a seventeen year-old could afford and opened his own mouth letting it be devoured by his partner.

"I think you bring out the horny teenager in me Harry, did I ever tell you that," Remus mumbled against his lips.

"Shut up Moony," Harry cracked, his throat dry, and lowered his mouth to Remus' once raising an 'Oomph' from his partner.

Remus' hands snaked into his clothing like Harry was used too and started caressing his chests making him moan and writhe like only Remus could. Remus lifted himself properly from the bed and made his way onto Harry's body lowering himself properly against his lover. He rubbed his own half hard cock against the hardness he could feel against the thick material of Harry's pants and breathed in deeply, feeling Harry's labored breath against his neck too.

"You have no idea how hot you look when you do this," Harry moaned around rubbing back in earnest against Remus.

The werewolf could only pant instead of respond and felt his climax stirring from deep inside his belly, from the sounds of his partners moans and pants which grew heavier by the minute Harry was quite close too. He dug his pelvis against the one under his and spurt his come into his boxers, surely a noticeable wet puddle would now show. Harry groaned and half arched from the bed, a look of pure delight on his face and he too came inside the current pants he was wearing.

They cuddled close, slipping into blissfully unawares happiness coming down slowly from their high. Harry hugged the older man tight against his body, knowing now that they didn't have much time before he had to leave once again. He knew he had to go back soon or else Ron and Hermione would go crazy with worry, that s if they had noticed him missing.

"That was most satisfying loved one," Remus commented rubbing his nose against Harry's neck.

"I'd say so, I came by to watch you in your sleep and this is what I get," Harry said cheerfully. "Most satisfying indeed."

"Do you have to go back already?"

"I think so, if Hermione wakes and I'm not there, there will be hell to pay," Harry said with a yawn and snuggled deeper into his lover's embrace.

"Don't fall asleep on me Har, you know I won't be able to wake you up," said Remus with a kiss on the top of Harry's head.

Harry hugged the werewolf tighter and let go, lifting himself from the bed. He reluctantly left the room, down the hall and stairs without looking back but feeling a pang of regret like never before, once he was back in the backyard he Apparated a few streets away from the hotel and stealthily trying not to noticed neither seen.

He went back to his room without being seen by the desk clerk who seemed to be dozing off and used his own key to slip inside trying not to make much sound. He was caught though because although Ron was snoring loudly, certainly still asleep, Hermione was not. She was sitting on her own bed, back against the headboard and her knees drawn to her chest.

Frozen in his spot by the door, Harry could do nothing but wait for the onslaught of harsh words that were certain to come from Hermione. He knew she did not care for his relationship with Remus and he knew as well that she was quite certain it was back to him that Harry had gone too. Because she didn't seem panicked in the least and she certainly felt no need to wake Ron which meant she had known exactly to where he had gone off too.

"I think that maybe we should talk," she said quietly.

Harry looked in his other best friend's direction, Ron usually could sleep through any ordeal but Hermione was ought to scream a lot. Ron could never in a million years sleep through Hermione's shrill screams. She noticed his apprehension and cast a bubble head charm around her own bed, Harry figured he was supposed to join her. Despite he own apprehension, he did,

"If you think we ought to," he said, carefully measuring his words.

"You were with him weren't you." It seemed like a question at first, but Hermione was making more of a statement. "Harry it's dangerous to Apparate all the way back to Grimmauld Place, I know you must miss him, but after all the secrecy we went through just to get here, you can't throw it all out the window for some – some childish crush."

Harry realized then that he had been quite right when he supposed there'd be harsh words. Hermione tonight wasn't beating around the bush, quite on contraire, she was moving in for the kill right from the start.

"Look, I'm here because I wished too, you didn't have to be here. I didn't ask you to be here Hermione," Harry whispered angrily. Hermione's face portrayed pure outrage. "I _am _glad you are here, but don't think you can order me about just because you _assume _I have this teenage crush on a teacher or other.

"What's that to tell me about you and Ron, is it just puppy-love. Will it end whenever you meet someone more successful than him, someone whose expectations are more like your own?" Harry asked without skipping a beat. Hermione flushed in embarrassment. "Do not mix up whatever feelings you might have with mine, because believe me what I feel for Remus is real. If you don't think someone our age can find true love that's your calling but I think otherwise."

The bookworm for a few moments was out of words, either that or she was doing some deep thinking. Harry would rather think he had rendered her speechless, something not quite common that only a few people had managed to do.

"Harry don't put yourself in danger because of him, it's not worth it believe me! You can't just blow everything we've done for that _old _man. You have a very important mission and Professor Lupin will not get in the way of it!" Hermione reminded him of Umbridge then, not someone very nice to be reminded of.

"If you're bigoted enough to think we cannot be together simply because he is older than us I don't think you should be helping at all. The next thing I know you'll be wanting to kill off all purebloods for things they do to muggles." She flushed in outrage once more. "And don't you for a minute think I'll let this quest dictate my life. I will not put this before everything I believe in, don't you for a moment think that I will.

"If I have to find myself in peril for Remus believe me I will, regardless of how many Dark Lords and Horcruxes I have to destroy. I won't have you becoming another Dumbledore, I cared for the Headmaster more than you could ever imagine but he lived for fighting this war and I can't imagine myself doing that. Now we better go to bed, I at least want to find out where my parents graves were, early in the morning," said Harry, a tone of finality in his voice that dared to be questioned.

Without a word she crawled under the covers of her bed, her back pointedly to Harry's sitting figure. With a deep sighed he moved out of her bed and into his. His back to her and facing Ron who slept in the bed to his left. It took Ron's strangely soothing, even if disturbing, snores to lull him to sleep. Almost feelings like he was back in Gryffindor tower, but there were no noises for the other four boys that shared the round room with him and he left disturbed by the fact.

-//-

"Harry mate what's the rush? It's eight in the bloody morning," Ron mumbled sleepily from his own bed. He had been awakened by the noises Harry was making around their room. Hermione's bed was empty but she wasn't in the room, which Ron didn't this as strange, he suspected she had already found a library somewhere.

"Where are you going at his ghastly hour anyway?" he questioned his hasty best friend.

"To the cemetery," he said his voice suddenly duller than ever. Ron turned away looking awkward all of a sudden. "I asked the desk clerk where it was and he handed me a little map. I think that's where my parents were buried."

Ron nodded slowly suddenly unsure of what to say and extremely embarrassed for having been annoyed at Harry for waking him up early.

"Do you want some company then?"

"No, actually I want to go there on my own," Harry said with a sad smile.

He understood even if he weren't in Harry's position, and nodded solemnly. Harry was making his way out of the room when the door opened and Hermione stepped inside. Once in front of the raven haired she stuck her nose in the air, sniffing indignantly once the door closed behind him leaving her behind with her theatrics.

Ron was no fool, most of the time anyway, and he knew that between yesterday and this morning something else had happened between them. He actually thought Hermione had understood Harry's position yesterday, but it didn't seem like it. At least he thought that was why she was mad at him.

Happy that Harry had left him behind and that Hermione seemed to be too interested in gazing out of the window, Ron flopped back into his comfortable bed and fluffy pillows and proceeded to return to sleep.

-//-

Harry didn't have much trouble finding the cemetery with the city's map. The village was small and what one would think quaint. Mostly everyone seemed to know each other and he stuck out being the new stranger that had just arrived the day before. News traveled as fast as they did in Hogwarts apparently.

He gazed at the iron doors which would lead him to the graves with dread. Before there was a strong curiosity that pulled him towards it, now he wasn't so sure if visiting his parents' graves would do him any good. Cemeteries as of lately gave him the creeps, he was not at all interested in visiting them, perhaps the return of Voldemort had scarred him more than he would ever admit.

He pushed any thoughts of the snake-like figure out of his head and stepped forward. Mustering all of the Gryffindor courage he knew he possessed he opened the creaking iron doors and slipped inside. The cemetery was very much different from the last one he had been during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It was clean and in every way well kept. The tombs were very close to the ground and sparkling white. Harry enjoyed thinking his parents rested there; it seemed like a peaceful place.

"I'm glad I came Mum, Dad," Harry spoke to the graves that stood side by side. "I think it was about time that I talked to both of you, even if it'll be one sided. I'm not sure if you're watching me from where you are, but I wanted to tell you about Remus anyway. He's made me happier than I've ever been, you would probably not enjoy a relationship with someone so old, especially an old school friend, but I'm glad I found him. Of rather glad he came to me.

I hope what I do these next few months won't let you be disappointed with me, because what I'm working on to achieve is murder and no parent would be glad to know that. At least I think so, I'm not very knowledgeable in that aspect. I hope you'll actually guide me through this ordeal safely so I can come back to Remus' arms once this is all over. Or maybe just make sure my werewolf is alright by the end of this bloody war."

Harry plucked a daisy from a nearby patch of grass and laid it between both his parents grave. It felt good to finally talk to them, to pour his heart out without reservation, after all they wouldn't talk back to him. A soft breeze picked up and ruffled his hair, Harry smiled picturing it to be a mother's caress of a father's ruffle of hairs.

"Even if you weren't here to see me growing up I think I actually made it alright, and it was thanks to you," Harry said gazing into the sky rather than to where they lay. "I love you both, and I hope you've loved me once as well. Bye."

Leaving the cemetery hastily Harry made his way back to the inn where they were staying feeling content, for having taken that out of his chest. Now it was time to move on and start looking for that damned Horcruxes. He had a feeling that maybe Voldemort had the time to plant one in his house before trying to kill his parents.

Voldemort wouldn't be satisfied until he had something of the four founders to put his Horcruxes in, but Dumbledore had taken his only chance of getting something of Gryffindor's, then maybe he had decided on a location that could be linked with Gryffindor. There was nothing better than a village named after the wizard and at the house of the two people who could be considered the ultimate Gryffindors.

He'd just visit his old home for now, and maybe afterwards he'd figure out how exactly he'd find out about the possibility of a Horcrux, he'd have to chat with Dumbledore's portrait first. Even if the Headmaster passed a way his picture would surely shed some light on the situation they were throwing themselves at.

Both his friends were quietly waiting for him to return, sitting on opposite sides of the room. Harry hadn't expected to find them in such way, especially with the tension in the air so thick he could slice a knife through it.

"Guys we can't keep going on like this, we have to talk," Harry started speaking somewhat resignedly. "We'll be together for the next several months, maybe even years, and we can't afford to distance ourselves just because of something so simple as to whom I'm having a relationship with. There are much more important things to focus on than that, Hermione you most of all should understand that."

Hermione looked saddened and nodded at him, albeit a bit tightly for Harry's tastes. Ron he needn't worry about, living in the wizarding world for long had made him understand that there were certain things that shouldn't be questioned, and that something as serious as mating for life with a werewolf wasn't taken lightly. If Harry had made that choice Ron knew he had thought it through, or at least, had wanted it very much.

"I am sorry if I don't understand your motives for wanting to pursue a relationship with Professor Lupin," said Hermione looking at the wall past Harry's ears. "It's just that he's very, very old, and he was friends with your parent's Harry. Isn't that a little weird?"

"Hermione being older isn't bad, it just make him more experienced, in every area," Harry smiled saucily.

Ron made a face and Hermione turned very scarlet.

"Right mate, I didn't want to hear that, _at all_," his read headed best friend told him stressing on his two last words.

Hermione started laughing and Harry laughed with her, happy that they could still have this unusual friendship between them even after a few stressful days they've gone through.

"We okay then?" Harry said as he peaked at her through his bangs.

"Yeah, yeah we're okay," Hermione said softly.

And just as rapidly as their friendship had come about, they had returned to speaking terms as nothing had ever happened between them. Harry wanted to congratulate Hermione, because she seemed to be doing a great effort by putting aside her up-bringing for him.

-//-

Harry had expected to find his parents house in many states of destruction. He hadn't expected thought to find it perfectly standing still as if nothing had happened. He wondered what exactly where people talking about when they told him it was in shambles. It didn't take long for him to understand though, he was walking about the house and found that a great part of it, in the left corner at its back, was missing.

"This must've been my room," he whispered. There was a small part of the house where there were no walls, making him able to see inside the house, there was no room above the room to speak of as well. He couldn't believe the kind of destruction Voldemort had caused in that single night. "This is were it all started," he continued in a whisper.

He felt his friends supporting him silently as each put a hand on his shoulders. It felt wonderful to know that even if he had no parents he still had people who cared for him. But he really wished Remus could be here, not that he didn't like his friends support, but there was nothing compared to Remus' arms around him when he most needed them.

"I think I'm going inside," Harry said gazing at each of his friends separatedly.

"Are you quite sure Harry?"

"Yeah mate, it's a bit dangerous don't you think?"

"I feel like I need to go inside, maybe it's nothing," Harry said it's with a soft smile. "Or maybe I just need a bit of closure."

Hermione continued to look worried but didn't stop him as he walked out of her reach and towards the house his family had called home. He noticed the rapid steps behind him reassuring him that both his friends were following him into the house. He could still feel the magic around the house, like it was being protected, maybe Dumbledore had put some wards up.

Without thinking twice he opened the door, but it wouldn't bulge, as stupid as it may seem Harry wasn't expecting that.

"Alohomora," Hermione declared, her wand pointing to the keyhole, there was a funny little smile upon her face. Harry could understand the irony, he remembered all those years ago at Hogwarts when she had used that same spell.

The door unlocked and they entered it quietly, all wands drawn, ears trying to pickup any odd sound that wasn't the creaking of the door. Harry found himself looking in a small hall, dusty and with pictures in its walls, to his left there was a staircase that would lead upstairs, to his right there were two doors probably leading to the dining and living rooms and at the end of the hall another door, left opened, where Harry could see a kitchen beyond.

There wasn't time to be thinking about what could've been, Harry could feel prickling in his eyes which didn't come from all the dust. He moved forward towards the staircase. Without a second look to the corridor bellow he found himself in the middle of all the destruction he has seen outside. To his left the house seemed unperturbed, to his right though the door seemed to have been blown to pieces there was no roof and only small portions of the wall had remained.

"Oh Harry it's awful."

"It's the past now Hermione, there no way we can change it," Harry tried to reassure, but sounded rather morbid to his ears.

He entered what had probably once been his room, small pieces of what was a crib rested by his feet. The floor was scorched where he could see them, and amidst the ruble there was something glinting at his when the odd ray of light caught it. Something that probably was made of silver.

"Harry look at that!" Ron exclaimed having just spotted it himself. "It looks like some kind of needle."

"Not a needle Ronald," Hermione quickly answered, squinting at the object herself but carefully taking a step back. "It's some sort of hairpin, and there's something else too."

"Do you think it's a –" Ron started questioned. But Harry knew what crossed his friend's mind and promptly answered, "No, he didn't have enough time, but mine would've been a death significant enough."

Harry throwing caution to the air stepped forward and reached for the object, which indeed was a hairpin. Made of silver as he had expected and by it's tail was beautifully made, and delicate, raven, it sat perched at the hairpin and it's eyes were made of blue stones.

"This was something of Ravenclaw's. This belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw."

Hermione gasped and Harry knew at once she was dying to have a proper look at it, but fear stopped her from stepping forward. Before Harry could say anything Hermione performed a spell though, and intense orange light left her wand and made way to the object in his hands. It seemed to be absorbed by it after a few moments and completely faded away.

"It's a spell to detect any sort of dark magic," she answered to his and Ron's questioning gazes. "I thought it might be useful once you had explained to us what exactly we were doing. "So this was supposed to be a Horcrux then?"

"I think so, Dumbledore said Voldemort wanted something from each of the founders, and we had two things that belonged to Slytherin and a cup that is hidden somewhere. Now, I destroyed the diary, Dumbledore took care of the ring, we managed to find an unfinished one…"

"Three down and one to go, then?" Ron asked.

Harry could only nod rather briskly.

…_TBC…

* * *

_

**Okay people this is the end of Part I ... I've just begun writing Part II so I'm afraid it might take a while for me to post the chapters. But anyway, it's only four more chapter to go. Thank you for reading and please, please, please review! If you guys don't review I won't know where I'm messing up.**


	5. Part II: His Death

His Death

**Part II of the Wartime Chronicles**

**His Death**

By Vertigo

It had been three years since Harry had last seen Remus, three bloody long years fighting a war only he could end. With Dumbledore's death it had been hard to seek the remaining bits of Tom Riddle's shattered soul. Whatever the old headmaster had known about had gone with him to his grave, and his portrait didn't seem to yield any information in it. Perhaps it didn't know anything; Harry would surely never understand it.

The only thing the portrait had told him, after a particularly nasty argument with Harry, was for him to seek out Draco Malfoy and give him that protection he himself had offered in the day of his death. Harry had looked at the portrait as if it were even crazier than the real thing had once been.

"Oh and Harry you should find Severus as well, after all he only killed me because I forced him to, I was already dying as you well know. In fact I had been dying for months, since I stupidly touched the ring without checking it for hexes."

Harry had been nothing short of apoplectic by then, he sat by the portrait and Dumbledore's image explained to him exactly what he had been talking about. It had taken him hours to finish his story and Headmistress McGonagall had been extremely angry that she had been chucked out of her office for an extremely extensive time, without so much as an explanation.

"Potter! Stop reminiscing it does not become you," a sharp voice called him from his thoughts.

"As you wish," Harry said holding back a snicker.

He and Snape had come a long way he should say, war did the weirdest things to people. Because having Snape as some kind of mentor and Malfoy as a confidant were not something he had expected to happen, it took a _very long _time for that to happen but in the end it did. Actually Harry was glad it did.

He did as Dumbledore wished and went in search of the two men he had nominated as traitors. Well Snape was the traitor, Malfoy was simply being Malfoy. He had found and coerced them into going back to the Order's HQ, Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black, had come with them. They had all fought viciously at first, but it was clear after some time that there were others things to be done, important things, and their fighting simply got in the way.

Draco Malfoy had actually been crucial in finding Helga Hufflepuff's cup. The boy had a thirst for information that could hardly be quenched, not very differently from Hermione actually. And his snooping around rendered him a valorous information, he learned that something of extreme importance was being kept at Riddle Mansion, of such importance that the Dark Lord put numerous safety measure around the north isle of the house.

Snape got them inside the house, helped them with several traps surrounding the manor and the Trio made their way alone inside the manor to retrieve Hufflepuff's cup. Hermione had taught Harry how to retrieve the soul from inside the cup by an extremely difficult chant in Latin; she had found in a book Dumbledore had pointed out. A ancient tome that resided in the late headmaster old library. He destroyed the soul and that was that, only the estranged locket needed to be found, the snake killed and finally, at long last, Voldemort.

"We've got to start strategizing Potter, if you wish to finish this once and for all at the next Death Eater meeting," Snape said brusquely, as he sat by Harry's side in the sitting room.

"Maybe its best for us to finish all the plans before presenting them to the Order," Harry mused. "They could fill in or change anything they don't see fit of course. But if we had a plan already set that'd boost up their courage and morale."

"You might, for once, be right Mr. Potter," Snape said measuring his words. "Although I don't believe they are in need of morale boosting, there is no place for such frivolities during battle. Either they want to fight with every fiber of their being of they don't. But not everyone feels such need to fight as you do, a well elaborated plan might induce such need though."

Harry remained quiet wondering what exactly Severus Snape had just said to him but he didn't have the time to answer him as Mrs. Weasley appeared by the doorway suddenly interrupting them surely to call them to lunch.

"Harry, Severus, you should stop plotting for a while and join the rest of us to lunch," she said busily wiping her hands in her apron. "Come along now dears."

Snape glared at being called a dear, and Harry couldn't help but laugh. Once Harry had claimed him as a sort of friend, everyone, especially Mrs. Weasley, had warmed up to the former professor and there was no turning back from that now.

Headquarters at the state it was now reminded him of the time he had spent his summer there. The entire Weasley family had come to live there, for fear that the Burrow wasn't safe enough at the moment. Order members came and went because of the several meetings and discussions they had all the time. And a few members had taken residence in the house, such as Moody and Tonks.

"Harry dear, eat up or the food will grow cold," Mrs. Weasley urged him gently. She usually voiced her concerns about his eating habits because for her, Harry spent much of his time worrying about his war and not paying attention to his own health.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied gently trying not to be miffed by her rapt attention of his eating habits.

He had to be grateful after all without Mrs. Weasley they wouldn't have found the locket hidden by Regulus Black before he passed away. They had continued cleaning the house once the Weasley's had settled in. Molly Weasley couldn't bare think she would inhabit Grimmauld Place and keep it in such state.

While the Trio searched for the missing locket outside of its walls, while Snape and Malfoy tried to find any clues in old books and diaries that had belonged to Sirius' late brother, Molly Weasley cleaning Kreacher's old room (the house elf had passed away from shock when he saw that Draco and Narcissa Malfoy had deserted the Dark Lord) found a few things stacked away and within the assortment of cutlery and old clothes, lay Slytherin's lost locket.

"Potter we should get back to –" Snape said once he had cleaned the plate of food Molly had out before him. Harry wondered if he had even seen what he had just eaten.

He took one last bite before putting his fork aside and interrupting Snape, "Yeah, yeah I know." Molly glared at Severus for having taken Harry away from his dinner but Snape didn't even acknowledge it as he left the room. "Dinner was wonderful as usual," he told Mrs. Weasley, but Harry hadn't tasted much of the food himself. The woman blushed as she swatted him away.

"You're a dear Harry," she called after his retreating back.

"Is there a time of the day when Voldemort is away from that retched reptile?" Harry questioned both Snape and Malfoy.

Malfoy shock his head mutely.

"I'm afraid not. He does when he has to go away, because he always leaves that snake in absolute protection, inside Malfoy Manor," Snape answered.

"Can we send him a fake letter requesting his presence somewhere, perhaps amongst the giants or maybe one of the werewolf packs Greyback keeps?"

"It might work, but it might not, actually the possibility of failing is humongous." Snape didn't seem excited when he said that. "Potter you can't strut to Malfoy manor and kill Voldemort's snake, even if he isn't there at the time."

Harry winced and took a deep breath before looking into Snape's eyes.

"I know that," he spoke barely above a whisper. "That's why I need to ask you to kill it." Snape for the first time since Harry had met him looked positively green. "Maybe not kill it, but you have to bring it to me."

"Potter you can't possibly be thinking such a thing," Malfoy said looking shocked himself.

"I need – _we _need that snake," Harry said angrily standing up from his seat at his bedroom. "I know I shouldn't be asking such a thing from you Severus but without that snake this war can't be won!"

"Why is that miserable pet so important?" Snape spat out.

"You know I can't tell you that," Harry said brusquely, for he hadn't told anyone but Ron and Hermione about what they had been doing; even if a few people had helped retrieve the Horcruxes. Snape possibly thought the objects simply held strong enchantments. "I need Nagini, and I think she'll be a perfect way to lure Voldemort to Hogwarts."

"Alright Mr. Potter we'll find a way to bring Nagini to you." Snape didn't look too happy. "You must understand though that if we don't think about every possible thing that may happen to us, especially if we go retrieve that snake, it'll be proof of your lack of acknowledgment for the things that concerns us most."

"This concerns us Severus of that I am sure, even if I am not allowed to talk to you about it."

"If you're sure," the potions master said hesitantly.

"I am." Harry answered with a firm note of finality in his voice; the other occupants of the room knew there was no arguing with him now.

_Harry,_

_It's been much too long since we have last seen each other, there's no need for me to say that I miss you more than anything else. There isn't much to do around here, since Voldemort only calls for us during the full moon. You can pass on to the Order that I have managed to bring a few werewolves to our side, I'll be sending the exact number to Severus, for him to brew the right amount of Wolfsbane._

_I've been avoiding sending this letter for some time, for I had much too think about before sending it. I know we haven't had much contact and please don't feel obligated to respond immediately, I should say I'll be waiting most anxiously for your answer. As I was saying, I believe Harry that there is no questioning of our love to each other, and maybe under other circumstances I wouldn't be so forward, but I'd like to ask you, before I have no time left. Will You Marry Me?_

_Missing you and hoping all is well,_

_Remus._

_Remus,_

_YES.YES.YES.YES._

_I love you and hope you are well,_

_Harry._

"This battle is of vital importance for all of us, since if everything goes according to plan it will be the Last Battle. It represents our power over Voldemort, power he doesn't know we hold, either we survive or not there isn't much to it but I am sure we will survive. We'll survive to see a new Wizarding World being rebuilt without the threat of Voldemort.

Voldemort has managed to get the giants to join him as most of you well know, but remember Hagrid's brother is on our side and you should know better than to try and harm him," Harry said sharply, he knew how people could be scared of what was different and unusual to them. "I will know if he gets harmed make no mistake about that."

"Now as you well know there are a few werewolves on our side but mostly they have sided with Voldemort, so I'm afraid there is little way in knowing how to recognize the ones on are our side from the rest. But please do not harm any creature who has tried to aid you during the battle. Tonight is a full moon and we have managed to get the Wolfsbane Potions to all werewolves that are on our side. Therefore they won't harm you.

The Goblins are ready to aid our side, for fear that Voldemort will steal them of their gold is he were to win, Hogwarts' house elves have decided to join our struggle as well. I hope you all treat them with the respect they deserve, for they have powerful magic within them that neither of us will ever begin to understand."

"What about ze Zeath Eaters Mizter Potter?" someone, who was clearly from the French Law Enforcement squad, yelled from the back of the room.

Harry took a moment to look around, they were clearly a colorful group, purple robes for the English aurors, turquoise for those aurors from Egypt, a rather bright red for the Spanish wizards and the French law enforcement group wore emerald green robes that could match Harry's eyes in color.

"They are to be put down without second thought." People around him started whispering loudly, Harry waited for them to silence themselves before speaking again. "I'm sorry I seem to have been misunderstood. Try not to fight them much if possible, our priority is to stupefy them, break their wands and keep them from going back into battle.

"They would be useful in trials afterwards therefore try not to kill them, but as you of course well know during battle sometimes it is rather difficult not to do exactly that."

The meeting was rather brusquely interrupted when the doors opened loudly, banging against the wall. Snape and Malfoy had entered a unconscious giant snake floating after them. Mostly everyone gasped, everyone knew exactly whose snake that was but that left them wondering what it was doing there.

Harry gave a grim nod towards the two men who had just entered, without knowing they had almost secured the war for them. With the snake in Harry's possession it would be very difficult for Voldemort to win. The only thing he had to do now was send a letter to Voldemort and wait for him to show up. And avoid the questioning gazes leveled on him.

"I believe the battle will be starting soon, I will leave you to yourselves until then." Harry said before turning his back to them to give his full attention to the kidnapped snake Snape had just brought him.

"Here's your precious snake Potter, I hope you're happy to have her, for now, whether we are ready or not, Voldemort will surely be coming to meet us," Malfoy sneered, trying to maintain his old antagonism when Harry was involved.

"Yes Malfoy, I know," said Harry. "That's what I'm hoping actually."

Malfoy huffed in usual annoyance but decided not to speak. Snape all the while had kept silent, a pinched look on his face, but Harry was accustomed to it, relished that sort of attention from Snape sometimes, it kept him on his toes.

"I hope you know what you're doing Harry," said Snape in a hushed tone, breaking the sudden silence.

Harry, who had been gazing at the motionless snake, looked up abruptly, pondering heavily on his words before speaking. He understood both his friends' apprehension, but this was not the time to start doubting him, neither the time to question him. Harry really wanted to answer them, but most of his secrets were meant to be kept secrets, he couldn't afford for them to get out. He couldn't afford for someone to learn of Voldemort's power, and use it on itself.

His thoughts were interrupted suddenly, something which seemed to be happening quite often. There was a loud sound coming from outside. A sound Harry couldn't quite identify, but seemed to have heard. Perhaps Voldemort had already found out about the snake and was coming to finish it all once and for all.

"You all wait here!" he said running to the door. "Be ready, we'll fight only when I say so." He said that and ran for the door, hoping Voldemort had finally come.

"Potter you daft boy come back here." Harry looked back to see Snape running towards him, in the distance he saw Ron restraining Hermione who seemed to be close to following Snape.

Once he got closer to the door he could distinguish which sound was it that could be here from the great hall. It seemed like thousands of hooves were running towards the castle. Harry thought he knew who were coming to their direction, and he hoped he was right because he was almost at the doors and would open them wide for whoever was at the other side.

"Potter don't you dare open those doors!"

As per usual he ignored Snape doing the exact opposite. He opened the doors and people who had followed him made noises of outrage and annoyance. Harry knew that most of them thought he'd lead them all to their deaths. Maybe they were right.

"I thought it would be you," said Harry as a magnificent creature stepped cautiously inside the castle.

"Harry Potter, my clan has said before they would not help." Bane the centaur stated. "Mars is loosing its glow, we have decided to help the wizards. He Who Must Not Be Named is being aided by Dark Creatures, therefore we fight."

"We are glad," Harry said trying to sound polite and inclining his head forward. He wasn't about to bow and expose his back for a centaur, even if they were at his side. "Voldemort shall be coming soon."

"Yes."

Centaurs mostly puzzled Harry, but somehow he knew they'd be helping them in the end. Even if they thought this a wizard's war, their home was at the risk of being burnt to the ground. He doubted centaurs had anywhere else to go.

"Potter you are the most idiotic boy I've ever had the disgust to teach."

"So I've been told Severus, several times."

"Don't worry Tommy boy your snake as safe as she can get," said Harry. A suicidal part of him wanted to add she was as dead as a doornail too. But he couldn't die yet, he had to kill Voldemort first.

"You insolent boy, who'd you think you are to talk to my Lord in such a manner," shrieked the old bat named Bellatrix Lestrange.

"I'm the insolent boy he's been trying to kill for fifteen years, he hasn't got any closer to actually killing me though," Harry said, wanting a bit of childish banter. There were times he needed to do that kind of thing to forget how old he felt, and to try not to worry about Remus who hadn't showed up yet. Voldemort probably had the werewolves waiting, as some sort of back up plan.H

"Ah Harry, Harry it seems I have underestimated you once more," Voldemort said looking rather calm and thoughtful, but his eyes displayed the truth, Harry knew he was furious.

"You do that a lot."

Bellatrix hissed in outrage but Voldemort shushed her with a look. Harry still would like to know how the bastard had such loyal followers when he looked like a giant snake with gray elephant skin. He started to believe these pure-bloods cared nothing for looks, and he always thought of them as a whole like the vain sort. Take Malfoy as an example, he once shrieked when discovered he was out of his fancy shampoo.

"Yes I shan't do it anymore," Riddle acquiesced with a tip of his head.

Harry thought this situation got weirder as seconds passed, he really needed to kill Voldemort and be done with it.

"I won't give you the chance to make that mistake once more," Harry said through gritted teeth gripping his wand more tightly.

"It seems a few of my pets have finally come out to play Harry."

Harry thought he heard laughter behind that odd hissing voice. That didn't worry him though, a howl that came behind him, inside the woods, was what scared him. He really hoped Remus was doing fine.

Harry, expecting Voldemort to be listening to his pets, threw a curse at Bellatrix. A simple 'Stupefy' followed by a 'Incarcerous' and Sirius' murderer was down. That made Voldemort get into action he snapped into attention and they startled circling each other wands at ready.

But before any of them could cast a spell there was nearer growling, Voldemort whistled, it seemed more like hissing to Harry. He didn't have a chance to think about it for a Werewolf leaped from the trees landing on Harry prepared to attack.

If it weren't for Voldemort's inclination for the dramatics Harry would be dead for sure, he almost wanted to thank the snake like bastard.

"See Harry Potter how easy it is for me to kill you, I needn't even do it myself, you are nothing but a weak boy, persistent, but nothing more than a weak little Gryffindor."

"Fuck you."

Voldemort laughed at him, he looked down at the boy knocked down by a werewolf and laughed more.

"You entertain me so young Potter."

"Glad I can be of service," Harry said with a sneer. The werewolf started drooling through his growls and Harry wished it would end soon because that creature's breath was fowl.

"Fernir you can have him now," Voldemort said dismissively and stepped away from Harry's immediate line of vision.

Harry closed his eyes and waited for the werewolf to bite, but not so surprisingly the Potter luck went into action once more. Before Fernir could attack him another werewolf came and smashed into Fernir's side, making him stumble away from Harry's body. The blow drove Fernir away and Harry was able to stand up, he looked for the werewolf who had saved and wasn't surprised to find that familiar patch of fur he had first seen during his third year at that very same grounds.

"Remus thank you," said the young boy futilely for Remus probably wouldn't understand him at such state. The gray wolf did growl in return and Harry took it for the most honest answer he could get at the moment.

Without second thoughts he went after Voldemort who had foolishly left the werewolf to his dinner. He hadn't gone much far of course, and heard the noise coming from where Fernir should have been feasting on Harry Potter, it didn't sound like any sort of feasting, and more like some battle.

The Dark Lord surprisingly turned around to find the filthy and drool covered Harry Potter holding him at wand point.

"Surprised Tom?" Harry asked with a sneer. "After so long you really shouldn't have been."

Voldemort merely sneered taking out his own wand and preparing for a duel, but Harry had no intention of dueling someone more experienced in magic than he. Before Voldemort could react he sent an ancient spell he had researched long ago.

"Cinis Cineris."

Both Harry and Voldemort were down, the wind swept through the forest and towards the castle with such force it knocked everyone to the ground. And that was all Harry saw before he fell unconscious.


End file.
